


Minimising Distractions

by CalumSmiles (dreamforlife)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, M/M, because Luke keeps getting distracted by Calum, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/CalumSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes flit back to Calum as the dark-haired boy laughs at whatever Ashton had just said, the smile wide and the laugh addicting, eyes scrunched up, laugh lines fanning out at the sides of his eyes. </p><p>Luke hates Calum. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Or, the one where Luke is so distracted by Calum, he can't concentrate on much else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minimising Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightupthedark16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupthedark16/gifts).



> Hope you like my first Luke/Calum fic :)
> 
> I just had to, because Luke is always so distracted and I needed something more. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Distractions**

 

Michael’s fingers dig into his hip, sharp and jarring, shocking the life out of him and almost makes him drop him microphone.

“You’re doing it again,” Michael’s warning whisper is barely intelligible, mumbled under his breath, just out of range of his microphones, at Luke.

Luke shuffles, biting at his lip, and shifts his gaze from the side of Calum’s face to the interviewer, hoping that he isn’t blushing as hard as he feels like he is.

See, the thing is, Luke gets distracted very easily and lately, it’s been Calum’s fault. Something about Calum is just _so_ …distracting. Something in the cut of his jaw, the curve of his mouth, the blonde streaks in his fringe, his dark eyes _._

Yes, alright, okay, so maybe he likes his best friend _slightly_ more than he should, shut up, he didn’t ask for anyone’s opinion.

His eyes flit back to Calum as the dark-haired boy laughs at whatever Ashton had just said, the smile wide and the laugh addicting, eyes scrunched up, laugh lines fanning out at the sides of his eyes.

Luke hates Calum.

He drops his gaze to his microphone and tries to tune back into the conversation, thankful that Michael had taken it upon himself to keep at eye out for Luke’s lapses in concentration.

 

*

 

“Luke, are you even _trying?”_ is the first thing Michael says to him when the door of their shared hotel room closes. He tosses his denim jacket onto his suitcase, flops onto the bed and stared at Luke.

It’s been a good few hours since that interview, but Luke knows what Michael’s talking about.

He blushes, scratching the back of his neck. “Fuck you, I can’t help it.”

Michael groans, falling back onto his bed and throwing an arm over his eyes, “Then _try_ and help it. You do fucking realise that these interviews are _filmed,_ right? Your adoring heart eyes of love and devotion are out there for the entire world to see.”

He hates Michael.

“Shut up,” he throws a pillow at Michael’s face, “I just. Fuck you.”

Luke stalks off to the bathroom to have a shower.

When he emerges, Michael is sitting in bed, naked save for his boxer shorts, scrolling through his phone, laughing.

“Dude, have a shower, you’re gonna stink in the morning,” Luke says with a roll of his eyes, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. “And what the hell is so funny?”

Michael snorts particularly loudly and shuffles off the bed, standing up, “The Cake shippers have gone wild, thanks to you. Twitter is in meltdown. Number one trending topic right now is CakeIsReal”

Luke whips the towel at Michael’s butt as he walks past, grinning as the older boy squeals, “I hate you.”

“Fuck you, Luke—oh wait, you want Calum to do that.”

With that last remark, Michael saunters into the bathroom with a smug smile so irritating that Luke snaps a picture of Michael’s back and posts it on Instagram with the caption   _and the award for naked mole rat goes to…_

He really hates Michael.

 

*

 

The two of them have been sitting around in shorts and no shirt for an hour by the time Ashton and Calum knock on their door, carrying boxes of pizza and beer. It’s almost ten anyway.

Luke takes one look at the alcohol and immediately fakes a giant yawn, mumbling indistinctly, making his eyes droop. The fact that he’s already tucked into his bed helps his case.

Michael catches his eye from across the room and for a stupidly panicked moment, Luke think he might sell him out.

He couldn’t drink, not today. He’s annoyingly giggly and chatty when he’s drunk and there’s no way to tell what secrets he might divulge three beers in and stuffed full of pasta.

But something softens in the depths of Michael’s dark green eyes and he quirks a tiny smile, turning to the other two.

Luke loves Michael.

“Lets take this party to your room, shall we?”

Ashton and Calum look at the boy snuggled in bed, eyebrows raised.

“It’s barely ten a ‘clock, Luke, you cannot be that sleepy,” Calum says, waving the pack of beer as if to emphasise his point.

Luke ignores the way Calum’s hair is curling after his shower, the muscles in his arm obvious in the muscle tank he’s got on, the bitten reddish tint to his lips, and fakes another yawn, shrugging sluggishly.

“M’tired, sorry.”

“But—” Calum’s expression shadows.

“C’mon, let him sleep,” Michael says.

That’s when Luke sees the amusement in Ashton’s eyes. He raises an eyebrow at the drummer when Calum turns to scowl at Michael.

Ashton grins openly for a second and gives a minute nod of his head.

Luke could _kiss_ Ashton—he won’t, but metaphorically, he would.

Calum sighs then, “Fine, fine. Sleep well, Hemmings,” and walks out the door.

Ashton rolls his eyes, “Alright, Luke, have it your way, you sneaky ass bastard.” He slips out the door with a wink caught in his eyelashes.

Michael follows, sticking his tongue out at Luke, “You’re welcome.”

“Thanks, Mikey,” Luke says quietly, smiling small, “You’re the best.”

“I know,” the red haired boy says, “You owe me the new Madden Brothers CD.”

Luke rolls his eyes, “Go away.”

Michael slips out with a snicker.

 

*

 

Luke buys the CD the next day anyway.

Michael almost crushes him to death, smothering him in hugs.

 

*

 

It happens when they’re doing an interview with Shazam.

Luke’s leaning back against the sofa, arms stretched over the back, and Calum is pressed against him on one side and Michael’s on the other.

He can feel Calum’s eyes on him even as Michael stops talking and he already feels like the temperature’s gone up by ten degrees.

“The song that’s changed _my_ life is,” he looks up from his hands and immediately locks eyes with Calum, who’s staring at him, expressionless, but at the same time, almost expectant.

He stumbles, words tangling, his tongue thick in his mouth.

“…was…”

There’s something there, in the dark layers of Calum’s eyes and Luke really doesn’t want to know what it is, because for a horrible second it looks like realisation.

He tries to play it off.

“Stop looking at me,” he murmurs, eyebrows flickering, mouth quirking up at the sides.

Calum smiles at that, says something that Luke really doesn’t catch.

Michael’s knee presses hard into Luke’s, unnoticeable by the camera, and he leans his head to Michael’s side, rubbing at his eyebrow, and says something about Good Charlotte.

Calum only look away when Luke stops talking.

Luke feels like he’s been tossed around in a tumble dryer, stomach rolling and head spinning.

 

*

 

The moment the cameras are switched off, the moment that they’re allowed to stand up, Calum grabs him by the sleeve of his shirt and drags him down a corridor.

He almost trips over his own feet, stumbling after Calum.

There’s a door, a door that reads _Staff Only_ and Calum’s yanking it open and pulling them both through before the door closes with a resounding metallic _thunk_ behind them.

They’re in a stairwell, the lighting dim and the air cold.

The fingers gripping his shirt disappear, Calum walking forward a few steps in front of Luke.

He manages to straighten himself out without falling flat on his face, and blinks at Calum’s back.

“Cal—”

Next thing he knows, he’s been slammed back against the cold metal of the door, Calum pushing at his shoulders and leaning up to press his mouth to Luke’s half open one.

Luke might’ve slipped and fallen and died if it were not for Calum literally shoving him against the door.

What the bloody _fuck?_

Calum’s fingers are curled hard into Luke’s shoulders and Luke’s hands settle on Calum’s hips as he tentatively kisses back, mind racing, heart thundering against his ribs.

Calum bites down on Luke’s lip ring and Luke really wishes he hadn’t as heat pools at the base of his spine.

He’s warm and shivery and thoroughly confused by the time Calum pulls back, breath fanning between them.

“Uh…?”

Calum takes in a breath and it whistles, caught in his throat, before he chuckles. “Fuck, Luke, why didn’t you tell me.”

“I’m going to fucking kill Michael,” Luke mutters, staring at the low neckline of Calum’s singlet, at the collarbone tattoos. He kind of wants to lick them.

“I like you too.”

His head snaps up and he stares into Calum’s eyes, mouth falling open.

Calum grins, wide and bright, “As if just now didn’t tell you that.”

Luke closes his mouth and opens it again, “I…uh…”

“Oh my god, you utter derp,” Calum murmurs, leaning his forehead on Luke’s.

Luke tracks across the shadows of Calum’s eyelashes and down to his full lips, biting at the corner of his own.

“Stop staring at me and fucking kiss me, you idiot,” Calum says, nose nudging Luke.

“You’re kind of hot,” Luke says as a grin spreads across his face and a blush burns down his neck.

Calum ends up kissing the grin off him.

 

*

 

It’s Ashton who finds them making out against a wall in the stairwell, Calum pressed to Luke from waist to knees.

“Bloody hell, you horny bastards, get your arses back to the interview room, we’ve got three more. And _try_ to sort yourselves out before you walk in, you two look like you’ve been eaten alive.”  

Calum pulls back slightly, breath heavy, and looks up at Luke with a glazed grin, “Fucker’s just jealous.”

“ _Teenagers.”_ Ashton groans, and walks off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you liked it! ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> My tumblr is aneverendingreplay ^_^ Come say hi!


End file.
